


Colonnello e Generale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Occhio di Aquila [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oneside, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Colonnello non riesce a vedere il suo superiore solo come tale.





	Colonnello e Generale

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Colonello/Lal Mirch Nell'esercito

Colonnello e Generale

 

Colonnello si massaggiò la spalla lussata, lì dove Lal lo aveva bloccato girandogli il braccio, tenendolo sbattuto per terra nel pomeriggio.

Colonnello sospirò, sentendo la gola secca.

“Il Generale Mirch è sicuramente ‘un vero uomo’. Nessuno prima di lei mi aveva mai battuto, Kora!”. Serrò un pugno, la sua fronte era stretta da una fascia mimetica. Le sue iridi azzurre brillarono, illuminate dalla luce del sole che filtrava da un buco nella tenda.

Abbassò lo sguardo e si morse l’interno della guancia.

< Anche se è davvero molto bella. Lei dice di essere troppo vecchia per me, ma il modo in cui mi guarda smarrita quando le faccio un complimento…

No! Nessun sentimento! Sono qui per diventare un vero soldato! > pensò. Si massaggiò il collo e tirò un calcio a una pietra, guardandola rotolare.

Si massaggiò un bernoccolo e guardò la bottiglietta d’acqua sigillata sul suo comodino.

“Me l’ha data per berla, non per conservarla Kora!

Non è certo un regalo romantico! KORAH!” gridò. I capelli dorati gli erano ricaduti sul viso roseo. Afferrò la bottiglietta e se la avvicinò alle labbra, chiuse gli occhi e la succhiò.

_Lal gli passò l’indice sulle labbra e arrossì, coprendosi il seno con l’altro braccio._

_“Così mi farai imbarazzare, sbarbatello” soffiò seducente._

 

Colonnello sputò l’acqua e tossì, affogandosi. Scosse ripetutamente il capo, le sue gote si erano arrossate.

“Così sembro quel pervertito di mio fratello Gabriel! KORA!” sbraitò. Richiuse la bottiglietta e la rimise con mano tremante sul comodino, avvertì l’eccitazione crescere e i pantaloni stargli stretti.

Fischiò e controllò che la sua Box Arma: un’aquila reale, andasse a sigillare la chiusura della tenda. Si sfilò i pantaloni e vide il proprio membro eccitato sotto i boxer, infilò la mano nell’intimo.

< Anche se io vorrei tanto stare sopra con Lal, Kora. Invece Gabriel è passivo persino con la sua Aria, che è tutto meno un vero uomo. Si è messo con una ragazzina impacciata.

Lal è così fredda, trasforma tutto in una vera battaglia.

Riuscirò ad avere il suo cuore, almeno nei sentimenti dovrei riuscire a vincere io… Anche se probabilmente prima di farmi stare sopra mi romperà tutte le ossa >.

“Cosa sto pensando, kora?” borbottò.

 

_Lal gli prese il braccio con abbastanza forza da farglielo scricchiolare e gli posò la mano sul proprio seno. Lo sentì morbido sotto le dita…_

 

Colonnello iniziò a passarsi la mano su e giù sul membro vigorosamente.

_Il profumo della donna gli punse le narici, inebriandolo. I capelli di lei gli sferzavano il viso, mentre le ricadevano morbidamente dietro le spalle nude. Si abbassò e le prese un capezzolo in bocca, iniziando a succhiarlo fino a sentirlo turgido._

 

Colonnello si sentì prossimo a venire e allontanò la mano, lo fece dentro un agglomerato di stoffa. Che gettò a terra, dandogli fuoco.

“Diamine, sono nell’esercito. Non credo si possano fare cose così con i superiori, kora” gemette. Spense le fiamme, vedendo i resti bruciacchiati e si rivestì. Tossì, mentre l’aquila riapriva, permettendo al fumo di disperdersi.

 


End file.
